<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>😳😳😳😳😳😳😳 MUST BE 18+‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️ by Jhans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998385">😳😳😳😳😳😳😳 MUST BE 18+‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhans/pseuds/Jhans'>Jhans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!, Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Haikyuu!!, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oh God Yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhans/pseuds/Jhans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shits’ going real wild around here</p><p> </p><p>If your a minor, please leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>moans yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>😳😳😳😳😳😳😳 MUST BE 18+‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ smut, kink, bdsm, punishment for naughty boy, you can be top or bot. rough shit, no mercy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi, enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>